My Life
by Silver704
Summary: How can Baby Daddy, Glee, Grey's Anatomy, Castle and Pretty Little Liars connect? By one person, Lennox Hunt (O.C). When he goes to NYC, everything changes, as he needs to start learning how to be a single dad and how to resolve his own problems. Summary SUCKS i know, but please read it and review it. Rated T for some harsh language, sex talks and more kind of adult themes. Read :)
1. NYC Arrival

It has been 6 years since that explosion and it definitely made a mark on me, so I took a torn and graduated with good grades, good enough that I entered into Rosewood University in Medicine department but in that time I felt like being a doctor was not for me, so I sent a video of me playing the guitar and singing "Stay" by Sugarland, to this new college I saw online called "New York Artist University" where they tell people to send videos and they choose the 200 bests. Then they have to go to the school, audition, and 50 people are cut. And thank God I was one of the 200 bests!

I entered a bar looking for someone to buy me a drink, because unfortunately I am only 19 years old, but I get paralyzed looking at this gorgeous girl with short blonde hair holding this cute baby girl. "God she is so pretty" I thought to myself walking over her table, very nervous, almost tripping on a bench.  
- Hi – I said to her, sitting on her table  
- Hi, how can I help you? – She asked me  
- So cute – I blurt it out, thinking I was stupid and hoping she wouldn't get it  
- I know, isn't she? – She responded, holding the baby not getting that that was for her  
- I wasn't talking about the baby – I responded, flirting with her, and when she gave a small giggle I noticed the chemistry between us – So, you're the first person I know here.  
- You're new in New York?  
- Yes, I actually just got here and you have the honor to be my first friend.  
- So we're friends?  
- For now…We can be more if you want to.  
- I don't…For now. Can I ask you something?  
- Yep.  
- Why is the first place you visited a bar? Do you have a drinking problem?  
- I don't have a drinking problem. I just needed a drink, and you can help me with that.  
- How?  
- You see, I am only 19 years old so legally I can't drink…So here's the money, buy me a beer and I'll wait outside. Got it?  
- Wait…It's only 10AM and i can't do that!  
- Why?  
- Cause it's illegal!  
- Please please please, you're very pretty!  
- Fine! Wait outside

I went outside and had to wait like 15 minutes, because she got stuck talking to this bartender, who I got to tell you he looked like a douche bag, and when she finally got out, she just gave me the beer and said:  
- Bye.  
- Wait!  
- What?  
- I didn't got your name.  
- And you don't need to get my name.  
- I'm Lennox!  
- I'm Riley!  
- See, now I got your name. Can you come help me with something?  
- What is it?  
- Can you come help get the rest of my stuff to my new apartment? It's just around the corner.  
- I have to go to work in half an hour.  
- It's not much stuff and it's really just around the corner. I dare you to say no to my face.  
- *Giggles* Fine, you got it. Wait, is it okay for me to bring Emma?  
- Who's Emma?  
- The baby.  
- Of course you can bring your daughter.  
- Oh she's my friend's daughter, not mine. Let's go.

My apartment was really just around the bar. A building with 5 floors, each floor with 4 apartments and it was really nice.  
- You live here? – She asked me with a suspicious look and smile, while trying to give Emma the bottle  
- Yes, why?  
- Cause this is where my friend lives! And this is his floor! – She informed me when we reached the 4th floor – And that is his house – She pointed to the door right in front of mine  
- It's gonna be really fun living right in front of your boyfriend – I said, laughing, while opening the door  
- He's a boy and a friend, but not my boyfriend.  
- Whatever. Thanks for helping me.  
- You're welcome. Oh crap!  
- Is everything okay?  
- I need to go to work, but I can't take Emma.  
- Just give her to her mom.  
- She left her on his door and I can't give her to his dad, cause his at work and, crap, his mom isn't answering her phone. Plus, his roommates are out of town. What do I do?  
- I can take her.  
- I don't think that's a good idea.  
- C'mon apparently I live right in front of him, so just call him on your way to work and say to him to pick her up here.  
- I guess it's just an hour.  
- C'mon give me Emma.  
- Here, her diaper bag, her toys, everything you need for an hour.  
- GO!  
- Bye.

*1 hour after*  
I put Emma to my bed, after she was changed and fed. I actually made a good babysitter, just hoped she wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately someone knocks really hard on the door and she cries, I'll go open the door and it's the douche bag from the bar.  
- How can I help you?  
- I'm Ben Wheeler, where's my daughter?  
- You're Emma's dad?  
- Yep. Why?  
- No reason. Come in, she is in my room. She was asleep until you banged the door. Don't worry, she's changed and fed.  
- Thank you, so how much do you take for an hour? – He asks, holding Emma and sticking out his wallet  
- Nothing.  
- Really? Thank you, it's gonna be cool being your neighbor.  
- If we get to be.  
- An? What do you mean?  
- I don't know if I'm here permanently.  
- Why?  
- Because I am one of the two hundred finalists for the new school of artists. And out of those two hundred, fifty get cut. So I don't have much hope.  
- What's up party animals?! – A blonde women in her 40's knocks the door down – Thank God you were here, oh and Ben you need a new door!  
- Seriously mom? – Ben walks to his house with the women following and me after, closing my door (that actually survived)  
- Ben! Aren't you going to present me to your friend?  
- I'm Lennox, nice to meet you.  
- Bonnie Wheeler, I know right?

Then, an African-American guy and this really tall guy walk in, talking about hockey and how the tall one was nominated for some award that I couldn't hear because Bonnie screamed and started to yell and they all start to talk at the same time and then Riley walked in and somebody, I don't know who, told her something and she screamed to and I just got headaches, so I jumped to the table and screamed "HEY!" making all of them stop talking, except Bonnie that screamed back "WHAT?!"  
- What the fuck is going on? – I asked, not getting any shit of that  
- Danny was nominated for best hockey player of the year of 2013!  
- Congratulations, I'm Lennox by the way – I said getting out of the table, when someone knocks the door – I'll get it.

I went to open the door and you can't guess my chock of when I saw 1 baby.  
- Dude…There's a baby in your doormat!  
- AGAIN BEN? – Bonnie screamed to a concerned Ben

What the fuck was going on?!  
- No, that's impossible. – Ben walked around the two babies, as I got there – So? Who was it?  
- Aria! – I responded with a scared look in my face  
- I don't know any Aria's. – Ben responded to me  
- Me neither – Tucker said and Danny said it also.  
- Then why would she leave this poor baby girl here? For god sakes, this isn't the fire station! – Bonnie said, holding the baby.  
- Lennox, who is Aria? – Riley asked me with everyone looking at me  
- She was my college girlfriend in Rosewood University. We dated for 3 months before we were…Intimate and she broke up with me 1 moth later. Now that I know, she must have realized that she was pregnant and 2 months after I left, so yeah I have a daughter with no name now!  
- Oh thank God – Bonnie breathed and said relieved – Thank God it's not yours Ben.  
- What are you going to do now? – Riley asked me, making a question that I honestly didn't know.  
- I'm going to call my dad and my sister and you can come help me get some baby stuff, since I'm a dad. No shit, this can't be happening.  
- Well it is and I'll help you.  
- We all will – Ben said gathering everyone around. – We're all family and now you're part of our family to. We just got to know each other, but you are a single dad to and you live right in front of us. So we are family.  
- And platinum number one rule in our family is: We hate Kayla from 5D.  
- Okay. So let's go Riley.

We were at the baby shop, buying the last stuff for my baby. We had the crib, the bottle, the clothes, that little think were they suck on it and fall asleep. All we needed was clothes and I still haven't called my dad or my sister Marley.  
- When are you going to break it to your family?  
- My family is so weird. My mom was shot when I was 13, and then I met my dad that exact same year. When I was fifteen years old, I met my sister when her class took a trip to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. They took blood samples and the computer hit with me and Marley being brother and sister, my dad was shocked and I was dumb stunned. We are really close but it's kind of weird. Hope that the baby will be a fresh start!  
- Why do you keep calling it the baby?  
- What do you mean  
- You need to name the baby, you know that right?  
- Of course I know. I just don't know what name is it.  
- Bab, Sally, Kim Kardashian. Dude there are so many names.  
- Look, we have everything right?  
- Yeah I think so.  
- Let's go!

We got out of the store with the clothes and everything else, went to Ben's apartment and when they were changing the baby I called my dad.  
- Hi dad – I said almost crying  
- _Hey what's wrong?_  
- You're a granddad!  
- _WHAT?_ – My dad exploded  
- Remember Aria?  
- _Yeah._  
- Well she left a 1 week old baby girl in my door! Dad what do I do?  
- _Are you sure it's even yours?_  
- I don't know.  
- _Okay, listen carefully. You are gonna take that baby to a hospital, they'll run all the exams and then me and your sister are going to be there, okay? Just take her to the doctor and I'm gonna call Marley and we'll be there. Got it?_  
- Dad, I want you to meet her, but only if she is mine. So can you please just call Marley if the baby is my daughter?  
- _Of course. Take care, bye._

I finished the call, while Riley was putting stuff on the car.  
- You could have waited for me to do that stuff.  
- It's totally fine, so what did your dad said?  
- For me to take her to the doctor. Since she is only 1 week old, they have to do tests and of course the paternity test.  
- When are you going to take her?  
- Right now. Wanna come?  
- Yeah sure. Let's go – She says as I open the door of the car for her, like a gentleman!

*2 hours later*  
- Lennox calm down! – Riley said to me as I walked in circles  
- These doctors are killing me! The tests said that she was fine, but the paternity test is taking so long! GOD!  
- Dude, it's obvious she's yours. That smile is so you, just calm down, the doctor will be here soon. – She said, putting her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down  
- So…What are the results? – Ben asks, arriving at the hospital with Tucker, Danny, Bonnie and Emma  
- We don't know yet! And it's killing me!  
- And you're killing me! – Riley says, giving me a friendly slap in the head  
- I'm sorry, but they can't rush results and I'm sick of waiting!  
- But we can! – Callie says entering with Marley, Meredith and my dad  
- Holy crap what are you doing here? – I say, rushing to hug all of them – Dad, I said not to tell!  
- You really wanted to hide this from me? I'm your sister, I would find out anyway! – Marley said, hugging me again  
- Guys, this is Bonnie, Tuck, Danny, Riley, Ben and his daughter Emma. They are my new friends here – I say sitting on a bench, while my dad, Callie and Mer go inside to rush results.

I breathe impatiently, when my sister decided to join me.  
- So? – She says, probably trying to make me talk about my feelings and whatever  
- So what?  
- You have a kid and still you ask dad not to mention that to me?  
- Sorry?  
- I'm gonna slap you, you know that right?  
- Don't! I'm so tired.  
- Look, I kind of need to talk to you!  
- You're talking already, so just say it.  
- I wanna move in with you.  
- What? What's wrong with Lima?  
- Ryder and Jake are driving me nuts!  
- What happened?  
- Jake cheated on me with this cheerleader bitch named Bree and Ryder does not leave me alone.  
- Ryder has always been kind of obsessed with you and Jake does not surprise me. He's a douche bag!  
- Tell me about it. So what do you say?  
- Fine, but if the baby is mine, you're gonna help me. Got it?  
- Of course!  
- So what are the results? – I ask as my dad enters the waiting room  
- She's yours. – My dad says with a proud smile of a brand new granddad  
- Holy shit I'm a dad. – I say, scared and happy at the same time  
- Hey, don't use bad words. You're a dad, you can't give a bad example.  
- And you need to fill the file of your daughter.

Name: Alaina Montgomery Nicole Hunt  
Birthday: 22/12/13  
Weight: 7 pounds  
Height: 22 inches

I finished that and Meredith immediately said  
- Where did you take the name Alaina?  
- I was thinking about that name since I saw her. It just fits her.  
- Lennox, don't you have that audition? – Callie asks, showing me her watch  
- Oh crap yes. Marley, I need to go so talk to dad and your mom. Riley, can you babysit?  
- Sure. GO!  
- Okay, bye everyone!

I left, ran to the car and drove as fast as I can, but unfortunately I got a speeding ticket. Stupid cops, so when I got there they were already leaving until I shouted "WAIT!"  
- Who is this? – A bald man in a suit, in his 50's, asks me  
- My name is Lennox Hunt. I'm here for an audition.  
- You were late, so you are disqualified.  
- Look, I'm very sorry but I had to take my daughter to the doctor.  
- I'm sorry but if you can't be on time, than this world is not for you!

They were leaving, but I needed this, so I grabbed the mic and just started to sing one my favorite songs

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny_

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

*Someone puts music*__

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

- So? Am I still disqualified?  
- Due to your video being one of the best and that performance was also one of the bests, we will count your audition with an 10% penalty.  
- Thank you so much, you won't regret this.

*3 days later*  
- Come here Alaina – I say taking my daughter out of the crib after she woke up. God, she is so cute, I love her so much.  
- Hey bro! – My sister says, entering the house – So what's the result?  
- It hasn't got out yet.  
- Yes it is, I tried to check it out on school but I don't know your password.  
- Hey, so what are results? – Tucker enters with Ben, Emma, Bonnie, Danny and Riley  
- You guys knew it to? Okay let's see. – I say, opening my laptop and putting my password.  
- Of course your password is Alaina, how am I so dumb that I didn't think about it? – Marley says, slapping her own forehead  
- Okay, so it says "Lennox Hunt, we have the pleasure to receive your audition and congratulate you for entering "New York Artist University" with a total score of 85%" Holy crap, I did it! I'M IN!  
- Wu-hu! – Ben shouts as we all celebrate.

We put some music, I held my baby girl, kissed her on the forehead and said "Alaina, your dad is gonna be a singer and I love you so much" 


	2. Funeral (Part 1)

*Living room*  
- She's asleep! – Marley informed me, getting out of my room after singing "Move" to Alaina  
- Thank you, I had to go study, and you're the best sister of the world! – I responded, entering the house after having to go study with a friend to a test in 2 days. Music History, like seriously?  
- I know!  
- Really?  
- Really!

**1 hour later  
**  
- Hello, how can I help you? – I ask to the man and woman that knocked on my door  
- Lennox Hunt? – The lady with a leather jacket and jeans with long hair and kind of hot asks  
- Yes, it's me!  
- You're under arrest for the murder of Justin Bailey!  
- What the fuck did you just said? I didn't kill anyone.  
- You have the right to remain silence, everything you say can and will be used against you on court. – She said hand cuffing me, taking me to the police station  
- I'll call the layer, see you soon! – Marley shouted, grabbing the phone

**Police station**

- Can you tell me what am I doing here? – I asked, sitting in the interrogation room  
- Mr. Hunt, my name is Detective Beckett and this is Richard Castle.  
- Don't sugar cook it! What do you think I did?  
- You are the main suspect on Justin Bailey's death!  
- Wait…Justin's dead?  
- So, you knew him?  
- Of course and you know that I knew him, or else I wouldn't be here.  
- Tell us what happened!  
- We are…Were from the same class from NYAU and we have a test tomorrow.  
- A test? School only started Monday and in today is only Wednesday.  
- According to our History teacher, you need to be prepared everytime you go to that school.  
- But if it's an artist school, why do you have History?  
- Dance history, acting history and music history. You know when was Hallelujah was released or when was Mariah Carey's first album, things like that.  
- And why were you in his house and not he in yours? Considering you living right across the street from each other. – This time, Richard Castle asked me  
- Are you kidding me? I have a daughter and I love her to death, but it is impossible to study there. My sister babysits tonight.  
- Who do you exactly live and the ages please?  
- I'm 19 years old, my sister Marley is 17 years old and my daughter Alaina is 1 week and a half.  
- Where were you from 7 pm to 9 pm?  
- From 6 to 8 I was in Justin's house and then, I got back to my house. Look, he said he was gonna call his girlfriend after I left.  
- Why are you saying that?  
- Because I'm arrested! And if he did call his girlfriend, that can prove my alibi. And, if you also doubt me when I say this, I went against the security guard of the building when I was leaving, he can prove it!  
- You seem much trained against the police! – Detective Becket, said intrigued  
- Because you people are pathetic!  
- Why do you think that?  
- When I was 13 years old, in February my mom was shot and in November my whole school exploded! I was the only survivor and the weird thing is that I was 20 feet away from the school, somebody took me out and saved my life. But then I started getting threats which I told the cops and nobody believed me! You are all pathetic, because someone tried to ruin my life and I was honestly so happy to move in here…  
- Are you saying that…  
- The person that killed my mom, my friends, is back!  
- Okay, Lennox I need you to tell me everything from the beginning to the end! Got it?  
- Yes! – And I told them everything, not one detail missed.  
- So we will keep you informed. Here's my phone number if you remember anything else.  
- Thank you.

I started walking the street to go home and I received a text message from an unknown number "I have a few people that you love! Come alone to the alley with that garbage box close to the Restaurant on the 4th street tomorrow at 10 pm. Sleep tight and don't call the cops!" Holy shit, I got scared and ran to my house only to figure out that Alaina and Marley were there, which I thought that the bitch or son of a bitch that texted me was just trying to scare me.  
However the next day, when I found Ben and Emma on the hallway they asked me if I had seen Danny, Tucker or his mom and I haven't. It was very weird, until I realized that the person that sent me that text message got the wrong people.  
- Wait Ben!  
- Have you seen them or not?  
- No, but I think I know some stuff.  
- What do you mean, you know some stuff? – Marley asked, meeting us at the hallway, giving me Alaina.  
- Ok, so yesterday I got arrested, but I resolved everything. However I ended up telling my story to one of the detectives there and they agreed to re-open my mom's case and the case of the explosion of my school from when I was in 8th grade. When I got out someone texted me, saying that she or he or they had people that I loved and to meet them at an alley…  
- So let's go there now! – Ben said, clicking on the elevator button.  
- Wait! I thought that whoever sent that text made a mistake, because I ran home and Ali and Marley were here. But now…  
- They were kidnapped! My mom, my best friend and my brother were kidnapped just because you felt the need to dig up the past!  
- Look, I'm sorry but we need to figure this out.  
- How?  
- I don't know. Let's go inside and we need to keep our daughters in our sight. Marley, I think you need to go to school.  
- Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving until we have this solved! – Marley exclaimed, going inside our house – Are you coming or what?

We were there for 2 long hours that seemed like 12 hours, trying to figure out who would do this, and then I got a text message with a video, showing Bonnie, Danny and Tucker tied up and with their mouth covered. However, despite the girls face didn't show up, her voice wasn't disguised and she made the mistake of showing her hair, which not only was blonde, but was long too.  
- Marley, hmm, where's my USB cable? The one that connects my phone to my computer.  
- Hmm, the one that connects the phone to tablet is here, but I can't see the one to the computer. Why?  
- It's fine that works too, because I think I figured things out already!  
- What do you mean with "I think I figured things out"? – Ben asked holding my shirt, looking at me  
- Okay, so if I zoom here… - I zoom at 500% and it shows the street, the 12th street. I was about to tell them and someone knocks on the door. Marley goes there and Riley. – How did you got here?  
- Ben texted me saying his mom and the others were missing. What the hell happened?  
- Sit. I am zooming this thing and look right there. Twelfth Street.  
- That's our street! – Ben exclaims – The person that did this did it right here, probably under our noses.  
- Try on the right side of our noses.  
- What do you mean? – This time, Marley asks, looking into the tablet trying to get it.  
- He's saying that this video was taking in front of Justin's building. I saw you entering that place yesterday. – Riley says pointing at the building that was available to watch with big zoom.  
- Yes and Justin's building is not in front of us. However it's right next to the one in front of us. Guys, they are right here next to us, which explains how the girl would watch us and take those 3 so fast without anyone knowing or watching it.  
- Let's go! – Ben exclaims and opens the door, but nobody follows him  
- We need to call the police! – Marley gets up, looking at me and Riley joins her, both crossing their arms.  
- We need to go to the police. If the bitch sees us going to another direction, then she'll probably feel comfortable to send another text. Ben go get Emma's stroller, I'll go get Alaina's. We're going for a walk!

We got out, tranquil telling jokes on our way to the police. We took about 20 minutes to get there and we see Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle discussing my case, which Mr. Castle saying that it might have been someone that got close to my mom which I interrupted saying:  
- You aren't wrong, Mr. Castle!  
- Lennox! Do you have any news? – The detective asks me, shaking my hand.  
- Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle, meet my friend Riley Perrin, my other friend Ben Wheeler, his daughter Emma, my sister Marley and my daughter Alaina.  
- Isn't she cute? – Castle asks.  
- I know right? Look so basically we discovered something really important.  
- What is it?  
- My mom's killer and my friend's killer and also, Justin's killer is a woman with blonde hair that currently has hostages.  
- What? How? – Both of them ask me  
- She sent me a video of Danny and Bonnie Wheeler, Ben's mom and brother and Tucker, Ben's best friend. I think she got the wrong house. And it was easy to do, because she lives right next to our building.  
- What? – Again both of them ask me. Like a couple  
- Yeah, see in this video, I zoomed and it showed the sign saying "12th street". That's our street and you see, this was taken in front of Justin's building. However Justin's building is next to the one in front of us, which means…  
- That it was right next to our nose. – For the third time both of them say at the same time  
- Plus, I know who it is.  
- You do? – Marley asks me  
- Yep, I figured out coming here when I watched the video for the last time.  
- And who is it? – Detective asks me looking deep into my eyes  
- Her name is Beth Whitman! She was my dad's fiancée when he was on Iraq.  
- But what does she has to do with this?  
- You see, I was conceived in July 1993 I presume since I was born in April 1994, and in that time they were engaged. My dad cheated on her. Now, my guess is that she figured it out and made a deal with my mom for her to leave and never comeback, what would explain my mom leaving earlier.  
- But that doesn't explain the murders and the hostages.  
- I would think that too, if I didn't remember a phone call that my mom had with someone when I was twelve years old where my mom said "I'm gonna tell him and he's gonna meet him" which would relate to me and my dad. And how do I remember this woman exactly? Cause she lived in Texas for a whole year and left just a week after my mom's death. So, she killed my mom to shut her up.  
- And, what about the explosion?  
- You see, when that happened, 2 weeks before my teacher Mrs. Harrison was killed and was found with my a page of my file.  
- So you are saying that…  
- This bitch is a psychopath addicted to my dad, with the plan to make him suffer through me.  
- Wait… Why after you, and not after me to? – Marley asks, intrigued about what's so special about me  
- Maybe she doesn't know that you exist. I mean, this happened in 2007 and I only met you in 2009. 2 years after and nothing had happened, so I suppose that my dad got in contact with her again. And she got depressed.  
- But how does she knew you were here? – Riley asks me with her fingers on her chin, trying to think  
- And how exactly did she figured out our building? – Ben asks, joining her  
- She heard your dads voice, remembered everything, he probably told her he had a son and a daughter, probably told her that his son lived in New York City and tells that his daughter is living with his brother… - Castle starts the theory  
- She wants to make him suffer one more time, to have full revenge, so she goes to the right building, but the wrong house and kidnaps all of them. We have to go, you stay here! – Beckett finishes  
- Hell no! My brother, my mom and my best friend were kidnapped, I'm going to. And so are they! – Ben sais, angry and also ready to go  
- You heard the man, plus we're gonna burn a hell of a something. – Riley says, making a fierce pose in sight of confidence  
- You got it. How many floors is it?  
- Five, just like in ours.  
- Look, there are four of you, so I propose you four go to four floors and us 4 go to just one. – I say, hoping they would accept  
- No way! – All four of them deny at the same time  
- I bet my ass off that all of you have extra guns, right? Except for Mr. Castle. C'mon! Kate, I googled you last night and I know your mom died, but my mom died too and this bitch is her killer, so I know you understand that I have to be involved in her arrest. I'm begging you!  
- Ryan give your extra gun to Ben, Esposito give your extra one to Marley, I give my two extras to Castle and Lennox. Riley you need to stay with the babies.  
- No, I'll stay. Take it Riley! – Marley takes down the gun and offers it to Riley – GO!  
- Wait, you should come to, in case the bitch doesn't kidnap you. You'll stay outside with Captain Gates. C'mon let's go. – Ryan says, while Esposito makes a sign for Captain Gates to accompany Marley

We drove, and then at the scene Captain Gates tried to go her instead of all four but later agreed since there were 4 of us. Detective Beckett decides to go to the first floor, Esposito to the 2nd, Ryan to the 3rd, Castle to the 4th and me, Riley and Ben to the 5th floor, which in their opinion is the one least-likely Beth is. Me, Riley and Ben climbed the stairs to the 5th floor and we heard a female voice saying "Eat bitch, c'mon eat!" and Riley says "It's her!" and Ben gets right in front of the door and knocks door down and we see Beth with Bonnie, Danny and Tuck all tied up. But Beth doesn't notice me, because when he knocked the door down I ran and hide behind the kitchen sink and got down on my knees and got close to Bonnie who saw me with a devastating look, desperate for help. So when she advanced a bit trying to scare Ben and Riley, I ran and took her down, grabbing her gun holding her to the ground. As Ben and Riley took the ropes off them, I got up and pointed a gun to her head, with her just looking to me scared.  
- Tell me one good reason for me to not blow your brains out! – I warn the bitch, just thinking of how much she took from me  
- Lennox, don't do it! – Beckett says, reaching the fifth place  
- SHUT UP! This whore took my mom, and my two best friends.  
- But think about this face. Alaina is your daughter and you won't be able to see her growing up if you're in jail. – Marley says, trying to take the idea off my head.  
- Lennox, don't please. – My dad shows up in tears, practically begging me. But Beth sees him, screams, punches me in the nuts and shoots him.  
I go wild and crazy, taking her down, beating her up and slapping her until Castle holds me by the arms saying "Calm down Lennox, just calm down" but I wanted to kill her so much. But after being that angry I just cried, and cried and cried and then when Beth was being arrested, Marley just slapped her as my dad was pronounced dead by the paramedics.

**Funeral Day – 3 days later**

- Nobody outside of this family… – Callie starts revealing to the doctors from the hospital, me, my sister, the Wheeler family and all the other close ones in the hospital office – Needs to ever know the truth… - She says, starting to cry – As far as the world goes, Owen Hunt didn't died trying to prevent his son from killing someone, he died like he always was, a hero!

Callie ended that homage to my dad, obviously she didn't wanted the media to know that his ex-fiancé killed him after punching his son, who had a gun at her head, so emotional. Those doctors knew him better than me, however I was the one that left to go outside and smoke a cigarette, while Marley with Alaina, and the Wheeler family chased me. Marley took the cigarette from me and when she would smoke a bit, I took it and throw it away.  
- Hey! Why did you take that from me?  
- You're pregnant, you can't smoke.  
- You're pregnant? Congratulations. – Riley hugs her, when the rest of them hug her too.  
- Yes, but how did you figure it out?  
- I found the test on the bathroom. You should be more careful. So, are you gonna keep him?  
- Yes, but it's not my own decision.  
- What do you mean?  
- Well, I need your permission to have another baby in the apartment.  
- Are you serious? Of course, but can I talk with you in private?  
- We'll see you inside guys. – Ben sais, going inside the cemetery for the funeral with the other ones.

- What's wrong?  
- Who's the dad? Ryder or Jake?  
- Len…  
- Who is it? I know you lost your virginity to one of them, but you never told me who.  
- Len…  
- WHO'S THE BABY'S FATHER?  
- Ryder!


	3. Funeral (Part 2)

**Thanks to the first person that reviewed my story. However I'm not going to do a flashback chapter. I tried but it was completely awful so I gave up. Still, I hope all of you like part 2 :) Also, Lennox will now be referred in the third person, and I think this chapter has an evolution of my writing. - Short chapter -. Please review it, cause I want to make this story more popular**

"RYDER?! Ryder's the dad? You picked the dyslexic one? How dumb are you Marley?" Lennox yells at Marley, with a shocked look on his face.  
" Hey! Don't talk about Ryder like that." Marley responds, defending Ryder.  
"What are you gonna do now?" He asks, worried that maybe they could afford the second kid, but it was his baby sister pregnant  
"Keep the baby, but I can't tell Ryder." She says, with a cold tone  
"Why?" He asks, not understanding why she wouldn't tell the father  
"He would freak out and his parents would freak out." She responds looking down, feeling disappointed  
"So your first choice was to smoke?" Lennox asks her, wanting to change the subject  
"It was your cigar!" Marley responds, giving a giggle  
"I only smoke when I'm sad or pregnancy scares."  
"You had pregnancy scares?" Marley asks, going inside with Lennox following her  
"I had my scares when I lived with you in my senior year. Wait!" – Lennox exclaims, grabbing her arm – "Isn't Ryder here?"  
"No, he couldn't make it." "Thank God" She sighs  
"Hey, why aren't you two in there?" Callie asks, putting each arm on Lennox and Marley "C'mon, let's go" She says, guiding them to church

They went inside and the first thing Lennox notices is Cristina crying her eyes out, which even Marley notices that it isn't normal. Then Derek goes on stage to make a tribute but he doesn't say much, because they had their ruff times. It's Arizona's turn and she cries and cries and cries, so she barely even talks. And there goes Callie. God, she is a hot mess and with this. It just felt like shit. And then it's Marley's turn, and she speaks about how she felt when my principal sat Lennox and her in her office and told them that they were brother and sister, she talks about how dad was kind of pushy to know her better and how he kind of ignored him. And finally, she talked about how they got the kind of normal father-daughter relationship. At last, she called his name. He just started off and tried to make it simple "So, my mom is dead, my cousin Ali is dead, Josh and Alexandria, my best friends from eight grade are dead and now my dad is dead. I'm only nineteen years old and this is already the fifth funeral I went to. People would say that I'm completely broken inside, and you know what? Until two months ago I was. Now, I'm sad but I know my dad would want me to move on and teach my daughter right from wrong and all those things that parents would do. However, I want to take this moment to announce to Meredith, Callie, Arizona, Bailey etc… That I won't be returning to Seattle any time soon. I need to get away for a few moments. Thank you." He finishes it, passing his hand through his face, in a disappointed sight, grabbing Alaina and leaving.

Nobody knew where Lennox and Alaina were going or why he would leave his father's funeral, and everyone tried to imagine where the 19 year old was taking his daughter, but they couldn't imagine what he was thinking.

Lennox and Alaina arrived at the airport, he took the money that he had raised from the bank and bought 2 tickets to Rosewood. However, he was stopped by Beckett and Castle,  
"Lennox Hunt!" Beckett affirms, with a serious face. "Beckett! Castle! What on earth are you doing?" "We want to ask you some questions. Can you come to the station?" "What station? You're NYPD not SPD" "Well, you have to follow us! Now!"

They arrive at the station and Lennox immediately asks "What the hell is going on?" "Where were you going Lennox?" Esposito asks "I was going to Rosewood" Lennox responds, with a calm voice and his head down. "Why?" Beckett asks "I wanted Ali to meet her mom, or, to Aria to meet her daughter. My dad is dead, so I don't want to give up any time, you know." "Fine, you can go. Bye!" Beckett responds, getting up and walking out with Esposito. "Wait! You take me out of the airport, you make me thing I did shit and now I figure it out that you just wanted to know why was I at the airport. What the hell?" "Sorry, but we have a killer to catch" Castle informs, arriving with 2 cups of coffee. "Wait! Castle, is Alexis in the morgue?" "Yeah why?" "Just need to talk to her" Lennox responds, going to the morgue.

'**PROMO' for next chapter "Rosewood" (:**

(Lennox to Alexis): If I go to Rosewood, and Aria wants to meet Alaina better, who am I to deny that? But what if she tries to get her back?  
(Ben to Riley): Why are you so freaked out about Lennox wanting to go to Rosewood?  
(Riley to Ben): Because I'm so freaking in love with him!  
(Lennox to Aria): I come here for you to meet Alaina and you ask me if I know something about Alison's death?  
(Aria to Lennox): Len, she is alive!  
(Lennox to Aria): And so is your daughter, but you seem to care more about Ali than Alaina!


End file.
